


First Pride

by CristinaBlackthornKingson



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Adopted Children, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Asexuality Spectrum, Birth Control, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Coming Out, Demisexuality, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Friendship, Gay Pride, LGBTQ Character of Color, M/M, Male Character of Color, Male-Female Friendship, Menstruation, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Other, Pansexual Character, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Pride, Puberty, Sex Education, The Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25953571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CristinaBlackthornKingson/pseuds/CristinaBlackthornKingson
Summary: A year after Kit has moved and settled into Devon, Jem and Tessa notice him growing close with a local girl, and though they are delighted he is making friends, they are worried he's never been taught how to have a safe and healthy relationship, meaning Jem has to have 'The Talk' with Kit, which not only leads to a lot of embarrassment, but also Kit accidentally coming out.Crossposted to my tumblr, which is also CristinaBlackthornKingson.
Relationships: Cordelia Carstairs & James Herondale, Cordelia Carstairs/James Herondale, Jem Carstairs & Mina Carstairs, Jem Carstairs & Mina Carstairs & Tessa Gray & Kit Rook, Jem Carstairs/Tessa Gray, Jem Carstairs/Tessa Gray/Will Herondale, Matthew Fairchild & Lucie Herondale, Matthew Fairchild/Lucie Herondale, Mina Carstairs & Kit Rook, Mina Carstairs & Tessa Gray, Tessa Gray & James Herondale, Tessa Gray & Kit Rook, Tessa Gray & Lucie Herondale, Tessa Gray/Will Herondale, Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Comments: 12
Kudos: 105





	First Pride

It is a hot Summer’s day in Devon, 2014, when Jem and Tessa begin to think that Kit has started dating someone. 

For the first while after moving here to Devon, Kit kept mostly to himself, making little to no effort to make new friends. He always claimed he had friends online, and though Jem and Tessa weren’t so sure about this, they didn’t want to push him and make him feel uncomfortable. 

One day about 5 months ago, Kit agreed to go to a local soft play center with Jem, Tessa and Mina. Usually he stays away from the place at all costs, it’s so loud and sticky, not his scene, but this particular day he wanted to get out of the house. 

While there he met a girl around his age from the local area. They got talking while Jem and Tessa were busy with Mina. Kit found out that girl’s name is Nicole Wilson, and she was there with her brother and niece. After talking for a while they realized they have a lot of common interests and by the time Tessa came to Kit to tell him it was time to go, he and Nicole had followed eachother on Instagram and Twitter, promising to keep in touch.

So over the next few months they did just that, regularly going out for walks, for coffee, to concerts and shows in London, etc. 

Jem and Tessa were and are thrilled that Kit has found a good friend, however now both and Jem are starting to wonder if perhaps there’s more to Kit and Nicole’s relationship than being friends, afterall Lucie and Matthew started out as good friends, as did James and Cordelia.

Of course neither of them have any objections to Kit being in a romantic relationship, he’s sixteen, almost seventeen now, it’s normal for people his age to start being interested in romance, however they are concerned that his birth father never taught him anything important about relationships, red flags to look out for, how to treat your partner correctly, and of course, how to practice safe and consensual sex. 

When Tesa approaches Jem about these issues for the first time, Kit is out with Nicole, playing football at the local park, while Mina has distracted herself from the absence of her favorite person, by chasing Church around and trying to cuddle him.

“Jem.” Tessa begins in a cautious tone, approaching her husband who is standing at the island in the middle of the kitchen, writing out a lesson plan for Kit for the coming week.

Jem looks up at Tessa and smiles at her, his whole face lighting up at the sight of his wife, one of his favorite people in the world. 

“Yes love?”

“I was thinking, about what we were talking about last night, about how Kit and Nicole might be more than friends, and I realized Johnny probably never taught Kit anything important about relationships, I especially don’t think he gave him _the_ talk, I don’t know what Kit does and doesn’t know.” Tessa explains in a worried voice, picking Mina up and settling her on her up when she reaches up for her. 

“You think _we_ should give him the talk?” Jem asks. It’s not really something that ever occurred to him before, he had been so concerned about Kit healing from his trauma and depression, and helping him settle into a new life and come to terms with his powers, he never thought about having _the_ talk with him. 

“Well it is our job now, as his parents, even if he and Nicole are just friends, Kit could well end up with someone at some point in his life and I want him to know how to have a healthy and safe relationship, in all aspects.” Tessa replies. Through the years Tessa has become very passionate about providing people with proper sex education, she doesn’t want anyone growing up unaware of their body or what it does, or how babies are made or anything like that, she doesn't want Mina to absolutely lose her little mind and think she’s dying when she gets her first period, like Tessa herself did. 

If it hadn’t been for Charlotte and Sophie, who so kindly took Tessa aside and had an educational conversation with her a few weeks before she and Will got married, she would have had no real idea what sex was, how she may or may not have children, etc. She could have gone into her marriage completely unaware of anything, going into her first pregnancy with no idea how the baby would get out. She refuses to have that for other young people. 

“I totally agree Tess, I think it’s a very important conversation to have with him.” Jem agrees, nodding his approval. 

“Great, so you’ll talk to him soon? Maybe when he gets back?” Tessa asks, totally unaware that Jem had assumed _she_ would be the one giving the actual talk. 

“Hang on, wait, _me_ talk to him?” Jem asks in an incredulous tone, pointing to himself. Tessa nods. “I thought you would talk to him! You’ve had this talk twice before, with Jamie and Lucie, you’re more experienced!” 

“I think it’s better that you talk to him, man to man.” Tessa explains. Jem’s eyes are now wide with shock. 

“But... but I’ve never done this before!” He stammers. 

“Yes you have, you were a Silent Brother for over a 150 years I’m sure you had the safe sex talk with many teenagers over the years, I’m sure you’ve had young people come to you not knowing they’re pregnant and not knowing that actually yes you _can_ get pregnant your first time, no having sex at night _won’t_ prevent pregnancy, and yes you _can_ get pregnant on your period.”

Though Jem is nervous and somewhat reluctant to this plan, he agrees, knowing that it’s an important part of parenthood and something vital for Kit to learn about. 

So the next day while Kit and Jem are sitting in the room that over the last year has been turned into a homeschool room, Jem attempts to bring up the topic of safe sex. 

“So.” He begins, clearing his throat as Kit closes his history textbook and looks at Jem expectantly. “I um... I thought we could... have a discussion about... sex, and puberty and things like that.” Kit’s eyes go wide and he immediately starts to blush. 

“No, no that’s okay.” He protests, not wanting to have this conversation. 

“Look Kit I know this is embarrassing but it’s a really important conversation to have. Your mother and I.... well we’ve noticed how much you and Nicole hang out together, and we think it’s absolutely wonderful, but we thought that perhaps you and Nicole may be more than just friends, so it’s important for you to know things like how to treat your partner correctly, and how to use birth control effectively, to prevent both STDs and pregnancy.” Jem calmly explains, trying to recall all the times he had very similar conversations with other young people, when he was a Silent Brother, though it’s totally different when having this conversation with your own child. 

“No no, Jem, dad, it’s fine. Nicole and I are just friends, I know how to protect myself from STDs and you don’t need to worry about me getting someone pregnant, okay? We don’t need to have this conversation.” Kit says in a hurried tone, holding his hands out as if to stop Jem’s words getting to him. 

“I’ve heard that before, people came to me in The Silent City, with every pregnancy symptom, but insisting they couldn’t be pregnant, they did everything right. I know The Clave doesn’t provide great sex education, and neither do mundane schools, so however embarrassing this may be, it’s important we talk about it.” Jem replies. 

“Ugh no you don’t get it! I’m not straight! I like boys too, and all the other genders, I’m pansexual and I’m in love with Ty Blackthorn, there’s never going to be anyone else for me, and even if Ty likes me back, which I’m certain he doesn’t, he’s cis, so I can’t get him pregnant, so we don’t need to have this conversation!” Kit blurts out, before he can even think about it. Almost immediately he claps his hands over his mouth, wishing he could shove the words back in. He had not meant to come out like that, he wanted to come out soon, but not in that way.

"Oh.” Jem quietly says, frowning in confusion. “What does pansexual mean?” Over the last 6 years Jem has been doing his best to educate himself on the LGBTQ+ community, he is completely supportive of people of every and any sexuality and gender, but sometimes has trouble remembering what means what.

“It means that I’m attracted to people regardless of their sex or gender, I’m attracted to men, women, genderfluid people, agender people, and more, like I said gender and sex don’t play a part in my attraction to people.” Kit quietly says, looking at his hands the whole time. 

“Oh yes I remember now, like Lily, right?” Jem asks, taking a seat next to Kit, who shrugs. 

“I guess so.” 

Jem takes Kit by surprise when he puts his arms around him and pulls him close, smoothing his hair down and squeezing his arm.

“I’m sorry I embarrassed you, I just want you to be safe and informed, I don’t want you to make any mistakes that could ruin your life, you’ve already been through enough.” He calmly says. 

“So... you don’t mind?” Kit wearily asks. Jem and Tessa have never given Kit any reason to believe they’re queerphobic, afterall one of their closest friends is Magnus, who is openly and proudly bisexual, and Kit knows that Jem and Tessa’s niece Anna Lightwood was gay and agender/genderqueer, and he definitely does not believe for one second that Lucie or James were straight either, but he was afraid it would be different with him, because they’ve only known him a year and he’s not their flesh and blood.

“Of course not, you’re my son and I’ll always love you no matter what. I don’t care if you end up with a man, woman, non-binary person, or no one at all. I just want you to be happy and safe.” Jem assures him, placing a hand on Kit’s cheek and smiling at him, causing Kit to blush but smile shyly back. 

“Can you.... can you be with me when I tell mom, please?” Kit shyly and nervously asks, He knows Tessa will react well, but coming out is still a nerve wracking thing, regardless of if you have acceptance or not. 

“Absolutely, when do you want to tell her?” Jem asks, 

“Now?” Kit hopefully asks, wanting to get it all over and done with. 

“Alright, let's go see where she is.”

A few minutes later they find Tessa in the nursery with Mina, sitting in the rocking chair by the crib, with Mina in her lap, looking like she’s just woken from a nap. When Jem and Kit step into the room, Tessa looks up from Mina’s face, and smiles brightly at them.

“There’s my boys, I was wondering where you two were, I thought you said you were only doing half an hour of school today.” Tessa quietly says, rubbing soothing circles on Mina’s back.

“Uh, we kind of got off track. There’s uh... actually something I want to tell you, mom.” Kit says in an anxious tone, rubbing the back of his neck and avoiding her gaze. 

“What is it love?” She asks, a hint of worry in her tone. 

“I.... um, you know what pansexual means, right?” Kit asks. Tessa nods. 

“Is that what you identify as? Pansexual? Is that what you’re trying to tell me?” She gently asks. Kit nods. 

“Yeah, it is.” 

“I love you.” Tessa firmly says. “This doesn’t change a thing, I will always love you no matter what.” Kit’s shoulders sag in relief, now it’s over.

“Thanks, that means a lot, and is a weight off my shoulders.” Kit sighs in relief, as Jem puts an arm around his shoulders and gives his shoulder a squeeze, to communicate his pride. 

“I bet it is and I’m so glad you felt you could tell us.” Tessa says. “I would come give you a hug but Mina will scream if I put her down for one second.” Kit smiles and laughs lightly. Usually Mina isn’t very clingy, she loves being with both her parents and her brother, in equal amounts, though sometimes when she’s teething or not feeling so good, she’ll become very clingy to either Tessa, Jem or Kit.

“Is there anything else you want to talk to us about Kit? Or is there anything you want to ask us?” Jem asks. Kit is about to tell him no, when he remembers that Nicole mentioned that the annual Devon Pride will be taking place next week, she wanted to go but would be out of town visiting family that week, but encouraged Kit to go. He does want to go, it will be his first ever pride, but he doesn’t want to go alone. But maybe he doesn’t have to.

“Well... there is a Pride Parade going on next week, in town and I was going to go with Nicole but she won’t be in town that week, and I really want to go but not on my own, so... I was wondering if you guys would come with me? It’s totally kid friendly so you don’t have to worry about it being inappropriate for Mina or anything. it’s totally fine if you say no of course, I just... thought I’d ask.”

“Of course we’ll go with you.” Tessa immediately replies, lifting Kit’s heart. 

“Really?” He hopefully asks. Tessa nods. 

“Absolutely, it sounds like a wonderful family day out! What day is it on?” Jem asks. 

“This day next week, so Saturday, it starts at 1 and ends at 3.” Kit tells them. 

“We can take the pram and if she’s tired enough Mina can nap in the pram, if she’s not tired it won’t be the end of the world if she misses her nap for one day.” Tessa states, hoping that if Mina does want to sleep she’ll be able to through all the noise,if worse comes to worse Tessa can use her magic to block out the noise of the crowds and such, but allow Mina to hear her, Jem and Kit, and for the three of them to hear Mina.

The next week passes by quickly, and soon it is the morning of Pride, and Kit doesn’t’t think he’s ever felt so excited, yet also nervous. He quickly dresses in a t-shirt with the colors of the pansexual pride flag, along with blue skinny jeans and his usual black and white high-tops. 

When he goes downstairs and into the dinning room, he sees both his parents dressed like he’s never seen them before, and Mina looking even more adorable than usual, if that’s possible. 

Jem is standing by the stove dressed in a white t-shirt with the design of the bisexual flag on it, there’s glitter in his dark hair and though his jeans are plain black, the belt holding them up is rainbow colored. 

Tessa is standing in front of the kitchen table. She is wearing a white t-shirt with the design of the demi-romantic/sexual flag on it. Her light brown hair is down around her shoulders and also has glitter in it, she has also pushed up her sunglasses, into her hair, that are in the shape of two ace of spades, the symbol for the asexuality community. She’s also wearing rainbow style jeans shorts and black, grey and purple shoes. 

Mina is sitting in her high-chair, laughing at Church who is slinking around her high-chair looking for bits of dropped food. Mina is dressed in the most adorable rainbow t-shirt, with tye-dye rainbow leggings and a rainbow headband holding back her dark hair.

“Oh my god.” Kit laughs, having not expected his parents to go all out like this. 

“Good morning sleepy head!” Tessa greets with a wide grin. “All set for today?” Kit nods enthusiastically.

“Although I feel a bit underdressed compared to you 3.” Kit laughs. 

“Not to worry, I thought ahead and bought lots of pride merch for us to have all year round, and got these for you.” From the brown paper bags on the table in front of her, Tessa pulls out a full length rainbow pride flag, as well as a pink, yellow and blue headband, and holds them out to Kit. 

“Oh my god.” Kit laughs in delight, taking the items from Tessa, slipping the headband around his blonde curls and tying the flag around his shoulders. “This is amazing! You’re the best, mom!” Kit then takes Tessa by surprise by hugging her tightly. 

“I’m glad you think so, and I am so happy to see you smiling!” Tessa replies. 

“What do you think Mina? Is Kit’s outfit complete or is there something missing? Like, oh I don’t know, glitter?” Jem asks in an amused tone, taking Mina from her highchair and settling her on his hip. Mina simply laughs and reaches up to pat at Jem’s face. 

“Ah yes of course, it’s not pride without glitter.” Tessa lightly says, grabbing a can of spray on glitter and handing it to Kit, who sprays it into his hair. Once done, Tessa nods approvingly, brushing a speck of dust off Kit’s cheek. 

“My two babies and my lovely husband already for a family day out, what a lucky lady I am.” She softly says, kissing Kit on the forehead, kissing Mina on the cheek and accepting a kiss on the lips from Jem. 

After that, they have breakfast and talk about their plans for the day and the rest of pride month, Kit tells Jem and Tessa a bit about the history behind pride, about the stonewall riots and such, which they were both alive for, Tessa recalls hearing about it and seeing it on the news, while Jem was less aware, as Shadowhunters paid little to no attention to mundane going ons.

Soon Kit finds himself in the middle of the crowds at pride, between his parents, both of them with an arm around him as a symbol of love and support, while Mina watches around in amazement, from her place in her pram. 

It is the first of many, many more amazing prides to come, he doesn’t know it yet but in years to come Kit will be attending pride not just with his parents and sister, but his husband and their own children, too.


End file.
